Graphical images (e.g., JPEG images) comprise a plurality of pixels. In “alpha” blending, the pixels of multiple images are blended together to create the graphical effect of translucency. For example, the pixels of a foreground image may be alpha-blended with the pixels of a background image, so that the foreground image is made to appear “translucent” and the background image is visible through the foreground image. Various graphical effects, such as “fading,” may be achieved using alpha-blending. However, alpha-blending is a computationally expensive process that consumes an undesirably large number of processor clock cycles.